Ragman
Ragman is a villain turned supporting protagonist in the fifth season of Arrow. He attacks Amertek officials, blaming them for building the weapon that destroyed his home town Havenrock. He is however, convinced by Oliver Queen to join his team and reforms at the end of the episode. Ragman is portrayed by Joe Dinicol. History At night in Star City, Ragman murders an Amertek official, who, due to Ragman's raggged appearance, takes him for a homeless man. Coroners later find out that the man has been suffocated. At the opening of a free clinic sponsored by Amertek, Ragman arrives and attacks the Amertek CEO Janet Carroll. He throws her through the hall, then grabs her and smashes her into a wall. He is about to murder her with rag-like strings shooting out of his tunic, but is prevented to do so by the Green Arrow. Ragman then turns to fight Green Arrow but is attacked and tackled to the ground by Arrow's disciple Wild Dog. Although Wild Dog manages to rip off a piece of Ragman' tunic, Ragman is able to escape by using his rag-tendrils to lunge himself into the air and then mysteriously vanishes. Ragman later attacks a weapons deal between Carroll and crime lord Tobias Church. Once inside the building, he attacks Caroll, revealing to her that he plans to destroy her and Amertek for building the weapon Damien Darhk used to destroy his home town Havenrock. Ragman reveals himself to be the last living son of Havenrock. He claims to carry a message from the people of Havenrock and starts suffocating Carroll with his rags, however, he then realises that Tobias Church is about to kill Green Arrow. He lets go of Carroll to grab Church with his tendrils and throws him into a parked car. This allows Carroll to escape and Oliver convinces Ragman not to pursue her. Oliver and Ragman meet on a rooftop where Oliver asks Ragman why he ceased his pursuit of vengeance to save his life. Ragman removes his mask and reveals that it is what his father, who saved his life on Genesis day by wrapping him into the rags to shield him from the fire, would have wanted. Oliver reveals that his father died to save his life as well and invites Ragman to join their forces. Ragman accepts Oliver's offer to join his team and the two decide to save Star City together. Latter, during mission, Rory uses his rag to absorb a nuclear explosion. He succeds, however after this his rags seemes stop working. He choose then to leave the city, trying to help people in other way. When Chimera start killing vigilante, the team is unable to contact him, leaving his fate unknown. Gallery RagmanStare.png|Ragman attacks the Amertek offical RagmanTendrils.png|Ragman attacks the Amertek CEO with his tendrils RagmanAppears.png|Ragman appears during the weapons deal RagmanUnmasked.png|Ragman unmasked Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Male Category:Vigilante Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:DC Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Torturer Category:Assassins Category:Anti-Villain